Te vistes y Te vas
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: Song Fic inspirado en la canción del grupo "Los Bunkers" del álbum "Vida de Perros" "Tu sabes como me gusta a mi, un par de copas antes de ti, te crees algo muy especial, te vistes y te vas nada mas que hablar" Porque así es nuestra relación, es solo sexo, no me importas ¿O sí? No...pero quizás...solo quizás...


Siempre he sido un hombre de pocas palabras, alguien que no expresa bien sus sentimientos y que es incapaz de llevar una relación amorosa con éxito…o bueno eso me he dicho yo a lo largo de toda mi vida. Hasta ahora.

No es que en sí tenga una relación con alguien, no, es solo sexo ¿Qué? Soy hombre y como cualquier otro tengo deseos que deben ser cumplidos y la mano no es muy placentera que digamos…a menos que sean las manos de tu amante, de la chica de cabellos castaños que se cuela cada noche a tu despacho, esa que, desde que entró como profesora de Transformaciones ha llamado mi atención y a los pocos meses de entablar conversaciones sobre planes de estudios (3 meses para ser exactos, no es que los estuviera contando) terminó por besarme y yo terminé por llevarla a la cama. No es amor lo que siento, mucho menos ella siente eso por mí, ella conoce mi pasado y sabe muy bien lo que soy…es solo sexo.

"**Tomando en cuenta que no hay nada que decir**

**No me preguntes más.**

**Pensando un poco en lo que has visto ya de mí**

**Te puedes arrancar."**

Y no es malo ¿O sí? La conozco y ella me conoce, sabe que esto nunca me afectará, que no me importa si tiene a otro o si de un momento a otro deja de venir a mi despacho, me da lo mismo, yo no fui el que empezó esto, fue ella, ella quien con una sonrisa hizo que el corazón se me acelerara, quien me hizo ansiar las noches por las conversaciones y el trago de whiskey que me ya tenía preparado para mí, también es ella la culpable de que mis labios estén rojos por sus besos. Ella sería la culpable entonces si, por alguna extraña razón me enamorara, no, no de ella, ella es Hermione Granger y yo Severus Snape, no me puedo enamorar de la sabelotodo, a lo que me refiero es enamorarme de esto, de tener alguien con quien saciarme, si ella piensa que estoy llegando a sentir algo que mal por ella, yo solo disfruto lo que me da, las conversaciones, los besos, las caricias y el sexo…sobre todo el sexo, es por eso que no le digo nada cuando toma su ropa en medio del desastre y con toda la dignidad Gryffindor que tiene se marcha como si entre nosotros dos nunca hubiera ocurrido algo.

"**Tú sabes cómo me gusta a mi**

**Un par de copas antes de ti**

**Te crees algo muy especial**

**Te vistes y te vas nada más que hablar."**

Sé que es ella, es la única persona en el castillo que puede entrar a mi despacho sin que yo le dé permiso, la observo y ella a mí, me sonríe aunque sé que esa sonrisa que para muchos es inocente significa _"Hoy te toca"_, ruedo los ojos, la siempre dulce e inocente Hermione Granger entregándose al siempre tosco y odiado profesor Severus Snape por cuenta propia

**-¿Estás cansado?-**dice sentándose a mi lado y masajeando mi cuello

**-No-**respondo mirando el fuego

**-Hoy fue un día agotador-**

**-¿Entonces por qué has venido?-**

Ella no dice nada, como siempre. Solo sonríe como lo haría una madre a su hijo para instarlo a seguir adelante, pero me susurra cosas que una madre nunca le diría a su hijo

**-Porque quiero tenerte dentro-**

¿Cómo mierda quieren que me controle si ella me habla así y de forma tan sensual? Yo no inicio nada pero me encanta todo el proceso que se lleva a cabo luego de aquel gatillo, me gusta llevarla a mi cama, sacarle lentamente la ropa y ver que lleva debajo, generalmente es negro, algunas veces es rojo y cuando es más atrevida es blanco, como la primera noche; me gusta besar su cuello, lamer su piel y jugar con sus puntos sensibles. Me gusta ver como sus manos recorren mi cuerpo, en como ella acaricia cada una de mis cicatrices y en la forma tan desesperada en que rompe mi camisa, como si en verdad anhelara el contacto entre nuestras pieles…

**-Snape…-**También amo cuando ella jadea, cuando abre sus piernas para mí, para que pose mi boca o alguna otra parte de mi anatomía en su sexo, me encanta como ella araña mi espalda o juega con mi cabello, en lo dulce que se ve debajo de mi cuerpo o lo salvaje que se ve cabalgándome.

"**Te he visto abrirte sin dudar de par en par **

**Después de anocher. **

**Me has dicho todos tus problemas a pesar **

**Que no me enterare."**

Pero hay una parte que odio, es la única que no me gusta hacer en toda la noche. Es esa en la cual ella me mira como si en verdad sintiera algo por mí, como si esto en verdad significara algo. Me rodeas el cuello y haces que baje la cabeza para besarte en los labios con hambre, porque ¡Joder! Saben demasiado bien; los mueves lentos, al igual que tu cuerpo que se posiciona sobre el mío, solo quieres calentarme y sabes que lo haces con creces, pero cuando creo que vamos a repetir, rompes el beso y me sonríes de forma descarada para bajarte de mi cuerpo y buscar tus cosas para largarte, siempre haces lo mismo Granger, me dejas con una maldita erección que luego debo ir a solucionar al baño y con la sensación de que en verdad quieres algo serio, que en verdad te gusto. Pero lamentablemente yo nunca te voy a corresponder, porque lo único que siento por ti con ganas, ganas de tenerte a mi lado, de conversar contigo, de besarte y volver a oírte gemir, de pasar tiempo contigo…ese tipo de ganas, no ganas de que seas mi novia.

"**No esperes nada más para ti **

**Un beso y ya te alejas de mi **

**Te crees algo muy especial te vistes y te vas **

**Nada más que hablar."**

Las mañanas son siempre iguales, tu conversas con Hagrid y el inútil de Longbottom, pero cuando me ves sonríes de la misma forma inocente que antecede a una sesión de sexo, esa que hace que mi cuerpo parezca gelatina y que mi cerebro se funda, pero pronto vuelves a centrar tu atención a los otros dos hombres que te rodean y puedo ver esa misma sonrisa pero ahora para ellos, me enojo, esa sonrisa es solo mía pero me mantengo callado, no estoy celoso ni nada parecido, es solo que no me gusta tener que compartirla con personas tan descerebradas como lo es Longbottom, si ella quiere estar con alguien que se busque alguien a su altura

**-Buenos días Snape-**me saludas como si nada

**-Granger-**digo tomando mi café y centrando mis ojos en el desayuno, pensando que todo esto sería más fácil si ella dejara de venir a mí despacho cada noche, si dejara de mirarme como lo hace. Ella debería explicarme muchas cosas, la primera de todas es el porqué, la segunda por qué yo y no otro, pero no quiero hablar, no quiero verla…al menos hasta la noche

"**Nada más que hablar. **

**Y no vuelvas más."**

El día avanza, doy mis clases de pociones y solo te veo en los recesos yendo a la biblioteca o hablando en los pasillos con los demás profesores pero nunca conmigo, nunca me hablas a menos que sea a la hora de la comida o en la soledad de mi despacho, pero eso no te detiene para calentarme, para sonreírme de esa manera tan inocente y tocarme "accidentalmente" cada vez que estamos cerca, de impregnarme tu olor tan relajante cuando tu cabello se mece con suavidad o de regalarme esa mirada maleada tan dulce, pero no, nunca me hablas, nunca me obsequias tu dulce voz a menos que estemos solos y en la intimidad de mi cama.

"**Tú sabes cómo me gusta a mí**

**Un par de copas antes de ti**

**Te crees algo muy especial**

**Te vistes y te vas nada más que hablar."**

Cuando la cena termina, te vas no sin antes sonreírme y morderte el labio, estoy tentado a seguirte y tomarte en el primer pasillo oscuro que encuentre en el castillo ¡A la mierda las reglas! Pero debo quedarme aquí sentado, tengo que hacerlo y decirme a mí mismo que esto es solo sexo, que no me importas, que esto es culpa de las hormonas de una chica de 21 años, que esto es igual para ambos, tu disfrutas y yo disfruto, ambos nos saciamos y nos brindamos un tiempo maravilloso.

Pero algunas veces soy débil, y luego de cinco minutos no aguanto más y decido seguirte, sé que iras a tu despacho porque generalmente vas a mío luego de la medianoche, cuando ya ningún alumno puede verte y las sombras que ocultan. Camino con el corazón desbocado, es la primera vez que me acerco a ti de esta forma, antes solo te veía como una niña, la amiga de Harry Potter y la insufrible sabelotodo de Gryffindor, luego te vi con molestia porque cuando volviste a Hogwarts a enseñar algo había cambiado en ti…o simplemente por fin de di cuenta que habías dejado de ser una niña y era eso lo que me irritaba, porque ¡Joder! Eres una mujer muy atractiva tanto física como intelectualmente, cualquier hombre se interesaría en ti, incluso yo…pero no… ¿O sí?...

No, tú y yo solo tenemos sexo.

Golpeo la puerta de tu despacho y espero hasta que abres la puerta, estoy nervioso, las manos me sudan y siento que el maldito órgano se va a salir de mi caja torácica si no abres

**-¿Snape?-**

Tu voz es de sorpresa, parece que no esperabas verme hasta ya entrada la noche, pero pronto me sonríes y me vas cabida para entrar

**-¿Por qué estás aquí?-**

Miro al piso ¿Por qué mierda es que estoy aquí? Oh sí, porque ella me tiene ambas cabezas locas, me muerdo el labio y grande es mi sorpresa al darme cuenta de que estas arreglada para salir

**-¿Vas a algún sitio?-**

**-Iba a encontrarme con Draco-**

Celos, eso es lo que siento al saber que vas a encontrarte con otro hombre que no sea yo, pero esto no debería pasarme, a fin de cuenta ambos somos libres, solo follamos, solo es sexo nada más… ¡Pero yo quiero que sea algo más! No quiero que Malfoy, Potter o Weasley posen sus manos en tu cuerpo, solo yo.

Es por eso que antes de que sonrías de esa forma tan inocente que me hace estar en llamas tomo tu brazo para acercar tus labios a los míos y besarlos con hambre, reclamarlos como mío porque lo han sido desde esa noche

**-Snape…Seve…-**dices intentando separarme de tu cuerpo son muchas ganas

**-Calla-**

"**Nada más que hablar.**

**Y no vuelvas más."**

No te suelto ¿Acaso debo decirte algo más? Lo sabes, creo que siempre lo has sabido, desde esa primera noche en que lo hicimos en mi despacho, o quizás desde mucho antes y por eso te lanzaste, sabes que eres algo más que un deseo carnal, también sabes que soy un hombre de pocas palabras, alguien que no expresa bien sus sentimientos y que es incapaz de llevar una relación amorosa con éxito…o bueno eso me he dicho yo a lo largo de toda mi vida. Hasta ahora.

**-¿Por qué…?-**

**-Porque esta noche te quedaras conmigo-**

Y vuelves a sonreírme de esa forma tan inocente y ardiente que tienes, esa es tu forma de decir "Te quiero" al igual que yo te digo lo mucho que te quiero al llevarte a tu cama y haciéndote el amor lento y pausado…que Malfoy se pudra esperándote, esta noche solo te desvestiré y te quedaras…como debió ser desde el primer día.

**FELIZ CUMPLE SAMANTHABLACK**


End file.
